1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electric steam iron.
2. Description of the Related Art
In all cases, a steam iron comprises a baseplate heated by means of an electrical resistor, a device for supplying water to the vaporization chamber which is located above the baseplate, and means for regulating the inlet flow of water into this chamber.
Known irons also comprise means such as a bimetallic-strip thermostat for regulating the heating temperature of the baseplate, electrical connections for connecting the mains to the heating resistor of the baseplate and electrical elements in order to regulate the temperature of the baseplate.
Known steam irons thus comprise a large number of different mechanical and electrical elements.
Given that all these elements each have an individual function, they are mounted inside the iron, one after the other, in any order.
Thus, the device for supplying water and regulating the flow of this water is mounted at a certain point in the iron, usually located at the front of the latter, the regulating button being located at the front of the handle of the iron.
Moreover, the thermostat is generally fixed close to the rear part of the iron, the button for regulating the temperature being located in the recess made underneath the handle of the iron.
The mounting of this thermostat requires several pieces to fix it to the iron, insulate certain of its parts and produce the electrical connections with the electrical heating resistor of the baseplate and the power cable.
In addition to the abovementioned elements, an electric iron also comprises a circuit breaker which comprises a fuse which is liable to melt in the event of the iron overheating, and an indicator light for monitoring operation of the iron.
Bearing in mind the large number of pieces to be manipulated, assembly of all these elements inside the iron is a long and thus costly operation.